Telos Oligarchy
Welcome to our Republic! Information We are a republic that had our origins on Phobos, but have since now moved to tethys, and have multiple colonies. Listing of Colonies *Tethys *Oberon *Phobos *Earth Islands *Tenelapis, Vent Eta *Telesto *Calypso Enrollment #Character Name #Reasons for joining #Ships you are bringing #Ships Contributing #Behavior around others? #'Optional' Do you like building creatively or off pictures? Rules #Obey people above your rank(in RP or relating to it if OOC) #Attacking navies, claiming territory, and applications must be accepted by the Fleet Admiral. If he is absent, he will assign a ACO(Active Commanding Officer). If he is inactive, applications can be voted on by all current admirals, vice admirals, and rear admirals. #Keep your ships in your fleet, and only edit someone else's if they are inactive and you are a suprior officer to them. #If attacked by a hostile force, the defending members may not attack without recognizing the hostile force #If an enemy attacks when the Fleet Admiral is not present, his ships can be used in the fight by the ACO. #More rules to follow Failure to comply can result in demotion, termination, and banishment. OOC punishments will be determined at a later(aka never, unless need arises) date. Units and Weapons Vehicles MRP MBT.jpeg|MTA-01, equipped with a 140mm main cannon, auto loaded from the main storage of ammo, and also has composite armor and uranium dioxide(only in the front and turret) MRP MLRS.jpeg|MLRS crawler MRP MBT 2.jpeg|MTB-01 that is mass producible, it only has a 105mm and thin composite armor MRP SPG.jpeg|Anti-fortification SPG, with a 240mm coilgun for destroying heavy fortifications, tanks, and troops at long range MRP HMMWV.jpeg|mainstay infantry transport, scout, and multipurpose, the HMMWV is capable of high payloads and 70mph speed on-road, and is cheap to mass produce by the hundreds. XR-55.jpeg|The XR-55 is a multi-role fighter, with 3 10mm autocannon railguns, internal storage(with option to place payload on pylons), and mach 2-3 cruising speed. Unfortunately, the turning radius is horrible. Infantry Weapons MRP pistol.jpeg|Standard issue pistol MRP Battle Rifle.jpeg|Standard issue battle rifle(elites can have a coilgun installed instead if they so chose.) Alliances and Enemies Alliances #UAC #TD #DPL Separists #Cursaders(not known to other navies) #Sith(not known to other navies) NAP #Israeli Navy #AIF Trade Alliances #NAR #AIF Enemies #DPL Loyalists Tech Research Railguns- time 3.14.15 Micro tech- time 2.28.15 Bio-Technology- time 3.14.15 Sub-light drives- time 3.25.15 Improving AI- time 3.7.15 Tech researched(Note, this is only for reference) MAC's Lasers Heavy Lasers Advanced Rocketry Astroid Mining Optical Cloaking AI Ranks Fleet Admiral= James Yosemite (Rth1131999) Admiral= Matt Swash (Qapta1n) Vice Admiral= Rear Admiral= Rear Admiral= Commodore= Commodore= Commodore= Captain= James Yosemite Jr. (Rth1131999) Fleets Yosemite's Fleet Flying Ship Fleet IMG_1711.PNG|Flared Earth class transport/fastboat IMG 1874.PNG|Frigate Breaker class fastboat IMG 1875.PNG|Setting Sunset class fastboat IMG 1956.PNG|Brightening Skies, flying next to a Frigate Breaker class. IMG 2015.jpeg|Blazing Skies IMG 2038.PNG|Melting Moon IMG 2009.jpeg|Republic's Sword ISR Astronomical Blade.jpeg|Astronomical Blade, on it's first trial runs. Diamond's Obelisk Painted.jpeg|ISR Diamond's Obelisk ISR Moon's Rage.jpeg|ISR Moon's Rage Surface Fleet IMG 2008.PNG|Cruising Guns IMG 2010.jpeg|Melting Rock MRP Scout's Friend.jpeg|Scout's Friend IMG 1954.PNG|Radar Horizon Uber SWC battleship.jpeg|Ship Destroyer Swash's Fleet Flying Ship Fleet Reckoner.jpg|Reckoner. It is very well rounded, being tough and strong. Buckler.jpg|Buckler delivers almighty power in a small, fast vessel. Surface Fleet Category:Navies and Fleets Category:New/Small Navies Category:Rogue Fleets Category:Aerospace Navies